Lucas Bishop (Earth-1191)
BISHOP Real Name: Lucas Bishop Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Occupation: (current) Adventurer, (former) Commander in the XSE (Xavier's Security Enforcers) Legal Status: Citizen of the United States of America in an alternate 21st Century future with no criminal record Identity: No dual identity; the general public is unaware that Bishop comes from the future of an alternate timeline Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Currently X-Men, formerly XSE (Xavier's Security Enforcers) Base of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York Place of Birth: A mutant relocation camp in an undisclosed location on an alternate 21st Century Earth Known Relatives: Shard (sister), grandmother (unnamed, deceased), Gateway (father, as recently claimed by Bishop) Group affiliation: (current) X-Men, (former) XSE (Xavier's Security Enforcers) First Appearance: X-MEN #282 Origin: Origin unknown. History: The mutant known only as Bishop was born in the 21st Century A.D. of an alternate timeline in which the mutant-hunting robots called the Sentinels had taken control of North America. In this timeline, Professor Charles Xavier and most of the members of the mutant team he founded, the X-Men, were killed by the Sentinels. Mutants were killed or were imprisoned within "mutant relocation camps." Bishop and his sister Shard were both born in one of the "mutant relocation camps." Like other mutants they were branded with "M" tattoos over their right eyes for identification. Eventually, "normal" human beings and mutants joined forces and overthrew the Sentinels in the "Summers Rebellion." However, "normal" humans still resisted coexistence with mutants, and radical terrorist groups of mutants, such as the Exhumes, made war on "normal" humans. One of the veterans of the Summers Rebellion, a mutant named Hecat'e, stated that it was unacceptable for humans to hunt down criminal mutants. Therefore, she said, mutants should police themselves. Hence, Hecat'e and other mutant veterans of the Summers Rebellion formed the XSE. The XSE was named after Charles Xavier in honor of his dream of peaceful coexistence between mutants and "normal" humans. Hecat'e became the XSE's commanding officer. Since their parents had apparently died, Bishop and Shard lived with their grandmother, who was herself a mutant, until she died. Their grandmother told them stories about the heroism of the X-Men and instructed them to follow Xavier's dream of peace between mutants and the rest of humanity. One day, when Bishop and Shard were both still children, two XSE members were pursuing Virago, a member of the Exhumes, a radical group of mutants who hated "normal" humans. When Virago took Shard as a hostage, Bishop leapt onto Virago's back, making her release his sister. Infuriated, Virago was about to murder Bishop when Sureshot shot her dead. Until then, Bishop had regarded the XSE as his enemies and the Exhumes as heroes, but from then onward he wanted to join the XSE. Later, Bishop, Shard, and their grandmother's friend Hancock were attacked by criminal mutants called Billboy and Halftrack. The two criminals killed Hancock and were about to murder Shard. Bishop tried to save Shard, but it was two members of the XSE, Amazon and Recoil, who stopped Billboy and Halftrack. Impressed by Bishop, Amazon and Recoil offered Bishop a position in the XSE. Bishop accepted on the condition that Shard be accepted in the XSE as well. By now Bishop's own superhuman power had manifested itself. Thus Bishop and Shard became cadets at the XSE Academy under Hecat'e's supervision. Among the other members of their class was Bishop's future enemy, Trevor Fitzroy. Eventually, Bishop and Shard became officers of the XSE. Shard, however, became Bishop's commanding officer. Bishop contented himself with a lower rank so that he could work the streets alongside his friends and fellow XSE officers, Malcolm and Randall. Fitzroy eventually turned criminal and was imprisoned. He broke free and escaped with other mutant criminals back through a time portal to the X-Men's own time. Bishop, Malcolm, and Randall followed, even though they were aware they had no means to return to their own time. The escaped outlaws killed Malcolm and Randall. During the fight that followed, Bishop defeated Fitzroy moments before he could complete his quest. The price of victory was high, however: Bishop's sister, Shard, sacrificed her life for the ultimate good. And mere moments after the war had been won, Bishop, filled with chronal energy, was ripped through time. Michael remained in the future, with no hope of returning home. Spiraling through time, Bishop emerged in the present...deep in space. The so-called "Last X-Man" crashed into a Shi'ar space station, where Professor Charles Xavier and his "Cadre K" of mutant Skrull students were searching for Deathbird -- the Shi'ar criminal who appears to be Bishop's chronal anchor in the present day. A pan-galactic committee had transformed Earth into a prison planet, and Deathbird held a key to penetrate the panel's maximum-security energy barrier. Bishop almost killed the terrorist before she opened an airlock and was blown into space. He then allowed himself to be captured and sent to Earth on a mission, where he reunited with the X-Men. Height: 6'6" Weight: 275 lbs (125 kg) Eyes: Brown (sometimes change to Red) Hair: Black Unusual Features: "M" tattoo over right eye Strength Level: Bishop possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Known Powers: Bishop is a mutant who can absorb kinetic energy directed toward him and project it from his hands in concussive blasts. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: XSE guns that fire laser beams and plasma charges. Notes: No special notes. ---- Related Articles: ---- External Links: ---- References: * Marvel Directory ---- Return to Character Selection ----